


When Rebels Meet Racers

by sqtacoswrites



Category: The Rich Man's Daughter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Jathea - Freeform, RACER AU, Rocker AU, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqtacoswrites/pseuds/sqtacoswrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five-Time PTCC Champion Jade Tanchingco has everything in her life, a successful career that she loves, an amazing best friend, and a family that provides for her every whim. Her life changes when she meets her soulmate, Althea Guevarra, a rising star in the music industry. </p><p>Racer!Jade and Rocker!Althea AU, with Althea, Batchi, and Wila in a band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So hi guys! This the first ever fanfic that I will be writing for Jathea and hopefully not the last. This is a brain-baby I had with one of the lovely Jathea shippers over twitter. This is basically a result of the angst and weekend withdrawals TRMD seem to give us on a weekly basis and too much unproductive free time. Sometimes I post art as a companion to the chapters (Embedded from my twitter account).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own TRMD yada yada yada, all rights belong to GMA yada yada, but Rastro owns my heart. hahaha :)

 

 

 

 

> So guys I'm writing a Jathea Racer AU fanfic and I hope you guys like it :) Soon on Ao3 :) [#TRMDSuperSADturday](https://twitter.com/hashtag/TRMDSuperSADturday?src=hash) [pic.twitter.com/r0yfABSi2c](http://t.co/r0yfABSi2c)
> 
> — Δ (@swanqueentacos) [June 6, 2015](https://twitter.com/swanqueentacos/status/607039850819153920)

 

 

There are three things that they will teach you in driving school apart from the actual driving. First is to buckle up your seatbelt.  _Always buckle up your seatbelt, if you haven't caught it the first time._

 

 

 

Second is ' _Do not be an idiot on the road and know your lane!'_  as shouted by that one professor everyone hated because of him making a point of shouting everything despite being in front of him.

 

 

 

To Jade Tanchingco, the most important rule is the third: _never crash your car_.

 

 

 

But, of course, fate has a different plan. Jade's gear stick got stuck in the fourth gear, inevitably crashing into the car in front of her. The rules state that the driver must stop upon collision with either a car, a wall or, in this case, both. Her headlights and fenders took the brunt of the crash, but her left leg would surely bruise. She berated herself mentally with a sprinkle of profanities.

 

 

 

She went out of her car, a mini cooper V8 modified for track racing, with her face sporting a shaky grin, worried for the other driver.

 

 

 

"Is he alright?" she wobbled to the nearest crew, struggling to stand on her sore leg.

 

"Are _you?_ " He looked at her with concern. He's been working for her team for two years now, and this is the first time he witnessed her crash, which is a very rare occurrence.

 

"I'll live. How is he? I messed up his bumper pretty bad, my gear was stuck on fourth." She said after taking a swig at the water bottle being offered to her.

 

"His car is less fortunate than him, probably just a couple of bruises on the straps because of the collision." He assured her. "Just page me if you need anything else, Sally's probably on her way." He helped her to sit in the bleachers and then left to inspect the damage on her mini.

 

 

She removed her helmet, balaclava, and gloves while waiting for Sally. The hot breeze of Clark City air immediately welcomed Jade, her hair suddenly whipping all over the place. The track was very loud, yet also incredibly silent, almost serene for Jade; that is before Sally walked up to her.

 

"Have you read the new article about you?" Sally said as she helped Jade by undoing the top button of the suit and sliding down the zipper, revealing Jade's fitted tank-top. It had been like that ever since Jade started racing. Every time Sally was in one of Jade's many races, Sally, the perfect best friend and the responsible one if one may add, always helps Jade like a mom to her child.

  
"Not even a _"How are you doing? Did you break a rib? Are you hurt?"_ no?" Jade cheekily smiled at her best friend.

  
"Saw it coming when you still wouldn't slow down a couple of feet away from the other car. With your leg wobbling, I'd say it's sore at the moment and will probably bruise for a while. As far as I could tell, there are no complications on your upper body. I'm studying to be a Doctor, remember?" Sally said as she tucked the gloves on Jade's waist strap.

  
"Fine, Doc. But deep inside I know you do get worried for me, so don't act all too indifferent." Jade looked at Sally as she said her words, satisfied of the reaction she elicited when Sally tried to shrug it off, but couldn't help smiling at her accusation.

  
"Which article were you talking about?" Jade asked.

  
"The one made by Racers PH. How did they know that you will be endorsing Sato Mobiles for this season?" Sally supplied and then asked.

  
"Ah, that one. Asami said I should start to drop hints about it, remember?" Jade said as she looked at Sally quizzically.

  
"Yes, but you outright told them that you will be their endorser, which is a very peculiar way of dropping hints," Sally argued.

  
"Same difference. They're going to find out about it soon enough, I'm supposed to announce it later tonight at the bash." Jade smiled at Sally, hoping that she'd drop  
the minuscule mistake she'd foolishly done.

  
"Fine, but if your Mom scolds you about it, I get to rub it in your face and tell you 'I told you so.'" Sally pushed her glasses up her eyes.  
  
  
"What do you mean? Aren't you basically my mom?" She jokingly bumped Sally with her shoulder.

  
"Let's get you changed, you smell like burnt rubber!" Sally said as she helped Jade stand up from the bleachers.

  
"Fine, Doctor Mom."

 

 

-x-

 

 

Jade's afternoon was spent with a blur of interviews to and fro, concerned reporters slash fanatics worried about her quitting driving altogether.

"Ms. Tanchingco will still continue to race after a decent amount of time for recuperation. She will be returning next season, and will be faster than ever. If that is all-." Jade's manager spoke towards the offending flashing lights. They immediately entered the black car waiting for them and quickly drove off before the paparazzi could snap another picture of Jade's wrapped leg."Are you alright, Jade?" Oscar asked Jade, sitting opposite to her."I'm fine, Dada. I just need to rest my leg." Jade smiled reassuringly."What were you thinking, Jade! I thought we were going to lose you!" Amanda exclaimed."Ma, as I've said, I'm okay. The shift stick wouldn't move, and I couldn't do anything about it." Jade explained."So," Sally dragged the word, effective changing the subject before ending up with a heated discussion about Jade's passion."You don't have to worry about Jade in the bash later. I'll be there to keep an eye on her. It is imperative for her to go because she will be announcing her endorsement for Sato Mobiles." Sally cut the exchange for which Jade gratefully smiled at her."Okay, _hija._ Just make sure she doesn't do anything to aggravate her leg." Oscar replied."Of course, _Tito."_ -x-The Post-Summer bash was, as expected, fun as it could be. There was a stage set up on the farthest left side of the track, with a suitably sized audience area complete with strobe lights and rubber mats. The middle of the rink had a massive campfire composed of mainly tires, a ritual of the PTCC contestants, marking the end of the season. There were merchants of different artisan food and a car show courtesy of the racers and the sponsors.After announcing her commitment with Sato Mobiles, Jade wandered off throughout the bash. The campfire was lit the moment the sun went down, her car's tires rightfully on top of the others, marking that she is the champion among the drivers. She finally made her way to the VIP area on the left of the stage. The Dj was obnoxiously playing EDM to the extent that he has dropped the bass far too much.She checked her wristwatch; she was expecting to meet Sally in one of the beanbags they claimed to be their spot ever since the first time they attended the bash.Impatient over her friend's tardiness, she fished her phone out of her pocket to call Sally, only to be greeted by her handler not having reception. She shakily stood up and wandered around the room, silently praying to the deities for her phone to catch a signal.But fate was such a person of humor, so much that Jade's leg gave away. Jade closed her eyes, expecting the hard feeling of concrete against her back, but somehow, there were strong arms catching her. She felt her body being pressed against something soft. She urges both of her to eyes open, only to be met with smooth coffee colored ones with an intense stare that would make you feel like you've melted. The kind of eyes that makes you feel stripped off of all your inhibitions. 

 

Suddenly her lungs felt like they have no air, and her stomach felt like there were butterflies somersaulting simultaneously. 

 

 

  
_Uh oh_. Jade Tanchingco is royally screwed.

 

 

-X-


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So massively sorry for the slight delay. Disclaimer is on chapter 1, and all the mistakes are mine. :) -Tacos

"Today's the day! Come on sleepy heads, wake up!" Batchi, ever the morning person, was practically chirping.

"Five more minutes Batchi!" Althea groaned, her head still pounding from her sleep deprived state. Their previous gig took a toll on them. Encores are only good ideas if there's no alcohol involved.

"We can't afford five minutes. Do you want Andrew to come up here and drag the both of you to the showers?" Batchi asked them, making a point by getting the phone and dialing their bodyguard's number.

"Okay, okay, stop. We'll get up." Wila finally said, annoyance dripping in her voice. She shuddered at the thought of the bodyguard's last visit in their room. Being dragged into the shower and drenched into the water while still in your robe is an unpleasant feeling.

Wila walked over to Althea's bed and started to kick the foam

"Wake up! I don't want a repeat of last time! " Wila said as she kicked one sharp kick on her band-mate's  the bed that made Althea sit up in surprise.

"Wila!What the hell was that for? I said 5 minutes." Althea groaned.

"Don't pretend that I don't know you. 5 minutes more to you is 5 hours more. " Wila stated a fact, effectively shutting up Althea.

Wila turned to Batchi and said

"And for your information, nobody human is that chirpy in the morning."Wila huffed and stomped her way to the showers.

"What time is it?" Althea stiffled a yawn.

"It's 8 in the morning. We have to leave at 8:30 because it's a long drive from here to Clark City." Batchi said, mentally calculating the amount of stops that will be allowed,as well as the time they will take to get there, had there been traffic. (which it always does.)

"Fine. I never thought this day would come, us playing in the bash." Althea said with a dreamy smile. She thought of ways to please the crowd, perhaps playing the new riff she made the night before, or playing a track from their upcoming album.

"Yeah, and we won't be able to get there in time if you won't move your ass now!" Batchi said as she threw Althea's suitcase in the foot of the other woman's bed.

The hotel they were staying in had a room with three beds, ideal for the three of them. Being a close-knit trio, they've grown close and protective of each other. Batchi and Wila were like the siblings Althea never had. Althea was an only child and was taken care of by her father until the time she finished college. Her mother died as she was being given birth, and since then, her father swore to be the best he can be to Althea, forgetting about his bad habits such as smoking. Unfortunately, his habit came back around the time Althea was in college and ultimately went into hospitalization for his lung cancer.

Since then, Althea's saving grace was music. It was the thing closest to her heart. It was her father who taught her how to play the guitar. Her mother was a singer in her younger years, which solidifies that music do run in her blood. She remembers the first time she played and sang for her father

 

_**"You sound exactly like her, Althea," Felix said with teary eyes.** _

_**"'tay why are you crying? Do I really sound like her? Should I stop?" Althea was now removing the guitar strap from her shoulder for her to hug her father.** _

_**"No, my dear. This is your gift, your talent, never stop doing whatever makes you happy. I'm just so glad I'm able to hear her voice again through you," He said hugging his child.** _

_**"You made me nervous for a second there, 'tay. This does make me happy." Althea said with a smile.** _

_**"I know, my dear."** _

 

-x-

 

Arriving at the venue was the most hectic thing they've ever experienced. Even if the tracks still smelled of burnt rubber, there were people frantically running to and fro, setting up booths and what not. The stage was nearly finished in setting up, all it needed was the lighting and the instruments to be played. With that, Wila, Althea, and Batchi rushed with their equipment after being passed by the organizer.

This will be one of their biggest performance in their career so far. The stage was huge, complete with different lights and chunky sound systems. There were three large screens on the stage itself, and then two projection screens on either side of the stage. They drove the van near the stage, and they started to unload their equipment.

They had to wait for a while before they were able to set up their gear since the stage still wasn't finished. By the time they were able to set up their equipment, it was nearly sundown, and people were starting to enter the bash. The sun was slowly going down the horizon, and people were piling in, a number of people getting thicker every passing minute. By the time they were finished setting up, the sun was already down, and the wheel bonfire was already lit.

"Where are the picks, your guitar, and my cymbals?" Wila asked Althea.

"I might have left it in the car. The van was too filled. Batchi and I are just going to get it, just check everything else that we've set up." Althea said, practically dragging her friend with her.

It was quite a walk from the parking area to the stage, but luckily Batchi filled the silence by telling Althea about Marinelle and Abby.

"They're going to visit soon," Batchi said.

"I'm glad you're gonna get to see them again soon. We need to think a surprise for Abby!" Althea said.

"We should, but don't you think my good looks are enough?" Batchi stood in front of Althea and wagged her brows suggestively.

"Close, but you need to up your game." Althea teased back.

Once they got what they needed, they headed back into the stage, equipment in tow. While Batchi was making a joke, she accidentally bumped into another person.

"I am so sorry," Batchi drops the cymbals and helps the woman up.

"It's fine just-" The woman was cut off when she saw Batchi.

"Are you okay?" Althea asked.

"I'm fine, I'm okay," The woman reassured.

"I'm really sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," Batchi apologized once again.

"It's fine, really.. Have I met you before?" The other woman then eyed the duo with a mild questioning look.

"I don't believe we have, I wouldn't have forgotten a face like yours." Batchi punctuated with a wink.

The other woman blushed and started to look away. There was a poster of the Bands that will be performing and their pictures. She spots the group named rebels and she immediately whipped her face to the two brunettes she accidentally bumped into.

"Batchi, we have to go. Wila might go dragon-mode again." Althea reminded.

"I know who the both of you are! You're from Rebels! I love your songs!" The other woman realized. "Why are you guys still here? aren't you guys the opening act for tonight?" The other woman asked.

"We're going to the stage right now, we just forgot a couple of things in the car. I'm Batchi by the way. And you are?" Batchi answered.

"I'm Sally. I'd shake your hands, but you seem to be... occupied? You guys should come with me, there's a shortcut in the VIP lounge that goes directly to the stage." Sally suggested.

"I mean, wouldn't it be bothersome?" Batchi said with a smile.

"It won't, I'm headed there. I was supposed to meet someone. This way I can use the both of you as an excuse for why I'm late." Sally said with a grin.

With that, the trio made their way into the lounge. Batchi was still her funny self, occasionally cracking jokes here and there and being silly. Althea's mind was elsewhere. She was thinking about how big the opportunity they were being given, and how proud her Dad would be. Within a couple of minutes, they reached the VIP lounge tent.

The tent was half filled; valuable people were scattered inside the tent, Record Label owners, directors, actors and actresses, and even some of the racers. They all seem to either take a fancy on the buffet table or one of the gigantic beanbags or sofas. Sally was looking for her friend as they made their way through the VIP lounge.

Sally spots her friend, apparently trying to get reception on her phone. One moment, Sally was nonchalantly walking to her friend, and another her hands were covering her mouth in shock. Her friend's leg twitched and gave away with one wrong step.

Althea, quick to her reflexes, dropped the things she was holding (a pick case and Wila's cymbal stand) and immediately rushed to catch the dark haired woman. She stood still until the woman was starting to realize that she hadn't fallen. She stared intently at the woman's eyes, as if looking straight through them would urge the woman's eyes open, and it did.

The woman's eyes were deep brown, like dark chocolate. She could only stare back at the woman's eyes and part her lips. The woman, as if mirroring her, parted her lips as well and stared back as intensely. Althea then realized that the woman was still inclined to her body and started to maneuver the woman into standing upright.

"Are you okay?" Althea asked the woman.

"I, I-I'm fine." The woman cleared her throat "I'm fine, my leg is just weak from an accident."

"Oh my god! are you okay?" Sally then rushed to her friend, sobering up from the slight shock she experienced.

"I'm alright, it's a good thing... Miss?" Jade looked at her savior, her eyes trying to solicit an answer.

Althea was about to reply when Batchi abruptly forced her phone near Althea's face, showing an annoyed message from Wila. Apparently, they were gone longer than expected.

"Bro, I'm sorry to cut this short, but Wila might kill us already," Batchi said, showing Althea the text.

"I'm sorry, but we have to go, I'll see you around, Sally." Althea paused, thinking of what to say. Under normal circumstances, the other woman would've already given her name to Althea; however, she seems to be in a trance.

".. and mystery woman," Althea added with a wink punctuating her words. The woman was about to say something when Batchi started to pull her to where she dropped her things earlier. She grabbed her stuff, failing to notice one of the picks had fallen off of her case, and made their way to the stage.

"We've got some explaining to do," Batchi said to her best friend as they made their way to the stage.

"Damn right we do." Althea breathed out as she saw Wila a couple feet away.

-x-


	3. Chapter 3

"Who was that woman?" Jade turned to her friend.

"Her? She's Althea Guevarra; she's in a band with Batchi, the one wearing glasses. I've listened to one of their.." Sally talked about the two strangers they just met, but all Jade heard was "Althea."

Althea

Althea

Althea

The name echoed in her mind, leaving a sweet aftertaste each time she repeated the woman's name. It was odd, really; she practically didn't know who the woman was, but at the same time, she felt as if she knew her deeply. As terrifying as that sounds, all she craves is to know more about the woman the way a child would want a candy bar at a candy store.

Althea

Althea

Althea

Jade feels partially guilty for tuning out Sally's gushing over Rebels' new album or how cute Batchi was, whoever she is. But there was an overwhelming sense of wanting to know more about her brunette savior.

"Jade, are you even listening?" Sally raised her brow at Jade.

"Huh? Yeah, of course, of course," Jade took a deep breath, and upon looking down, she saw something triangular gleaming on the floor. She picked it up and examined the object, it was a pick that was black with the initials 'A. G.' pressed in deep red. She placed it in her pocket with a smile slowly creeping in her face.

"Althea, huh." Jade exhaled.

-x-

"Because if you're not really here, then I don't want to be either, I want to be next to you, black and gold, black and gold, black and gold..."

The crowd was wild. People were jumping and dancing to the beat of the song. Being in a spot where there is so much collective energy, happiness, and adrenaline is such an exhilarating feeling not only for Rebels, but also the audience. They were playing their third set in their track list, but the crowd was still as crazy, if not even more so, as they were in their first song.

As they finished with the song, Althea grabbed her water bottle and took swig. She studied the crowd as she took another sip, she saw one of the fans on the front clearing her throat. Althea figured that it must be due to the screaming that fan had been doing for the past three songs. She approached the part of the stage nearest to that fan and sat down on the edge of the stage.

"Are you alright?" Althea asked the woman. The crowd immediately started shouting, particularly the girl's friends that are beside her.

"I-'m fine, my throat is just a bit s-scratchy from all the screaming." The girl forced out a hoarse laugh.

"Would you like a sip?" Althea offered her water to the fan, and the people started to cheer louder. Althea tossed the water bottle to the girl, and the girl miraculously caught the bottle despite her shaking.

"You can just wipe the top with -oh okay." The crowd chuckled with Althea. She was supposed to tell the girl to wipe the sipping hole of the bottle before drinking from it if she likes, but apparently, the girl took a big gulp on the bottle, cutting Althea off.

She didn't notice the woman in red, standing near the tent, watching everything happen.

-x-

After their gig, Althea immediately hit the showers. She said to herself that she was just cleaning up herself from all of the jumping she had been doing on the stage, but a small voice at the back of her mind says she's doing it for a certain person she just met.

By the time she finished, she met with Batchi and Wila at the bar inside the lounge, not surprised to find that Batchi was already speaking with the two people they met earlier while Wila was outside of the tent, speaking to someone on the phone.

Althea made her way to the trio with a smile.

She told the bartender her usual drink when he approached her and looked at her expectantly. Batchi saw her friend walk in and decided to let her have time alone with Jade. Batchi lead Sally into the farthest booth which was near the stage.

Jade made her way to Althea when a woman dressed in red beat her to Althea.

"Althea!" The woman in red greeted happily with her winning smile, but Althea was obviously unenthusiastic. Jade didn't understand why she had a mental happy dance when she saw Althea showing no interest to the woman. She then made her way to Althea and greeted her.

"Althea!" Jade greeted with a smile on her face.

"Hey, mystery woman." Althea couldn't stop a the grin from erupting in her face. The lack of scowl in Althea's face made the woman in red look into Jade and slapped Jade square in the cheeks.

Sting.

"Who the hell are you!" Jade shouted. It was a relief that the bar was mostly empty since the people were still engrossed with the concert and most of them are dancing.

"Her girlfriend. Who are you and why are you flirting with her?" The woman in red snapped.

"Ex!" Althea chimed in, unenthusiastic.

"Still your girlfriend, but only with an 'ex' as a prefix!" The woman argued. 

Wila, sensing the commotion, rolled her eyes and made her way to the bar before things get messy. She shudders at how much work it would take to clean their name had this woman continued scandalizing. 

"What is that wench doing here?" Wila said, one of her eyebrows raised questioningly. Wila nodded at Althea and Althea immediately took the opportunity to help soothe Jade's pain.

"Look, whoever you ar-" The woman began but Wila immediately cut her off.

"Wila Mateo, professional drummer and a successful businesswoman. Look, I know who you are, you're that idiot that messed with my friend's head and the same idiot I replaced in the band. Your comprehension must be rubbish, but I'll have you know that the moment I see you near Althea or her friends I will destroy you, and whatever insignificant catwalk stumbling you call a career. Got that?" Wila snarled.

The woman, fuming, could only stomp her heels-clad feet to the ground as she walked away.

"Careful, we wouldn't want to break your five inch last season Louboutins, don't we? How unfortunate would it be for you to break not only your pride, but your beloved pair at the same night, now won't it? Do yourself a favor, dear, grow up and move on!" Wila called after the fuming woman with a chuckle.

-x-

"Are you okay?" Althea nursed Jade's cheeks on her palms. The racer's cheeks were red from the intensity of the slap.

"I don't know." Jade replied. It had been her first slap, and a painful one, at that.

"Situation taken care of. Remind me to remind you not to date psycho-exes, will you?" Wila said to Althea.

"I love you, you know that?" Althea shot the other woman a goofy smile.

"Yeah yeah, now take care of your woman!" Wila dismissed Althea, dialing the security's number to make sure Althea's Ex wouldn't cause any more commotion.

Althea quickly diverted her attention to Jade. The racer was now holding her chilled glass to the slapped area. 

"I'm sorry for that, she's crazy." Althea began. 

"Who was that woman?" Jade asked Althea, half of her cheek puffed out because the slap did burn.

"Cassie, my ex. She's no-one, but we ended pretty bad I guess." Althea shrugged.

"Ex nga ba?" (is she really an Ex?) Jade doubted Althea's statement, based on how Cassie reacted.

"Ex nga." (She is.) Althea told the woman. 

"So that would mean that you're-" Jade was cut by a loud ring. It was Althea's phone. Usually, Althea hated answering the phone while speaking with someone, but it was important, it was her father's nurse.

"Hold that thought. Sorry, but I really have to take this." Althea shot Jade an apologetic smile, and Jade smiled in response. Althea took that as permission granted, and proceeded to walk a couple of feet away from the woman.

"Hello?" Althea answered the phone with a worried voice.

"Is this Althea Guevarra? It's about your father." The person from the other line spoke. 

Althea's breath halted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer at the first chapter, all mistakes are mine :) The name of the song where the lyrics in this chapter came from is called Black and gold by Sam Sparro.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Comments and suggestions are welcomed! Until next time! Tacos out :)


End file.
